When Fate meets Emmett
by xViva La Bookworm 11092
Summary: Alice married Emmett, Emmett wants children. Rosalie can give them a child. Problem solved? Not exactly, fate may have other plans. AU/Human/HEA - MATURE / Give the story a chance, please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns TWILIGHT. **

_Chapter ONE._

**Rosalie's POV**

Taking long and deep breaths, I try and calm myself down. I'm always way to excited, since the procedure, isn't the most comfortable experiences. But after that, it's what excites me the most. Especially when I know I'm expecting. That's the best part. I've had the best of luck, and I'm hoping my luck doesn't run out, with lucky number three.

When I was little, I always wanted to help people have babies, but back then, my mother thought I meant being a baby doctor. I probably did, but as time went on, I realized, I wanted something more intimate.

I don't see how you could get, anymore intimate than this? Having a child for someone or a couple who can't.

I always loved children, but never really wanted my own. I've just loved being pregnant. Feeling the life inside me, watching as she or he grows. Feeling the flutters of the first kick, the heart beat. That's all I ever wanted.

I started doing this, about four years about, this will be my third pregnancy. And my first straight couple. The man is a high school teacher and football coach, the woman, works for Vogue. Some fancy magazine. He's always wanted children, but she can't get pregnant. Or just doesn't have the time. I don't judge, I'm just here to help.

Emmett and Alice McCarty, but she goes by her maiden name, Brandon. They seem like a nice couple, happy and in love. That's all I want for the babies I have. For he or she to go to a happy, and loving home. That's all I ask, for the couple or parent, to love the baby with everything they have. I don't think thats much to ask for.

"Miss Hale, how are we feeling today?" Dr. Cashich beams, as she walks over to me. She's been my doctor since the beginning, and has supported me every step of the way. I couldn't of asked for a better doctor.

"I'm great, ready for this to end." I rub my flat belly, grinning widely, hoping in a few months, I'll have a little pregnant belly.

"Soon, I promise. Someone wants to talk to you though." She flips through her papers. "Mr. McCarty." She smiles, flipping the folder shut.

"Can I let him in?" I nod, a bit surprised. I usually get visits from wives, or the women. Never the husband, but I'm still happy to meet him.

"Come on in, Mr. McCarty." I hear Dr. Cashich's soft voice, and then a much loud and deeper one.

When he comes into the room, I'm a bit surprised, he wasn't what I was expecting. He didn't look like the teacher type, at least, not the teachers I had. He was tallk, muscular, and god dam handsome. He looked like he could model in Vogue.

"Hi, Rosalie. I'm Emmett. I just wanted to thank you again, you'll be giving me the world." His smile was priceless, and so contagious. I felt myself smiling with him.

"Please, call me Rose. I'm glad I could be helping you. Is your wife here? I'd love to meet here." I sat up a little straighter, and I noticed as his smile faltered just the slightest bit.

"Unfortunately, my wife couldn't make it, but she wishes you the best." Smiling at him, I change the subject, and wonder why, the his wife wouldn't be by his side for this. And as much as I can't help it, a part of me wants to dislike this woman. Today could be a huge day, the beginning of something amazing, but she's not here?

"Well, I'll let you get to it." Emmett chuckles, backing away and into the hall. "See you in a few!" He waves as he heads out to the waiting room. And before I know it, Dr. Cashich is back, and we begin the procedure.

"You know the process, Rose, so lie back, and it will be over before you know it." Closing my eyes, I let my thoughts wander. Usually to what they always do, my mother reaction to my choices. They were never the best, Lord knows she tries. The first question she asked, was if I was going to let random strangers hump me, and I swear, she was serious.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, my mother was never one to hold back. And dear God, was she blunt. After many of questions, and endless attempts at trying to get me to change my mind, my mother finally accepted it. But she still has yet to stop asking, when one of these babies, would be my own.

This time around, it would be a little different. Instead of having someone elses eggs, my own eggs will be used to help create this life. It took me sometime to get used to, but in the end, it will still be Emmett and Alice's child. Just like always.

"Alright, Rose, all finished." Patting my leg, she flashed me a smile, and I sat up slowly. "You did great, like always." I smiled brightly, letting my hand fall to my stomach.

After finishing up with, Dr. Cashich, I headed out to the lobby and with met with Emmett. He looked frazzled, nerves running wild.

"Rosalie, Rose.. Hi." He came over, taking my hand in his, and I couldn't help notice, how much of a difference there was in size.

"Did everything go alright? Everything take place?" I giggled softly, his behavior was cute. In a weird, adult type of way.

"Everything went great, we should know in about a week or so, if I'm pregnant." We moved outside, the hot sun dancing along my pale skin. It felt nice on my face, after so many months of cold weather. Emmett was chatting happily, about how he was excited to maybe, possibly being a father.

"Will you call me? When you find out you're pregnant?" His cell phone was already out.

"Usually, the Doctor calls you. Then I meet with you a couple of days later." He doesn't look swayed, he's still smiling like a kid in a candy store. And when I see his dimples, I can't say no.

"Sure." I smile, entering my number into his phone.

"I have to go now, football practice, but thank you again." As he leans into peck my cheek, I catch a whiff of his cologne. It's manly, and musky, very out door scent. It smells amazing though. My cheeks flush, and I try to regain composure. He pats my arm, and calls to me as he walks away.

Feeling my stomach flutter, with what I'm not sure of, I look down at my phone and stare at his number. Emmett McCarty.

Something tells me, this is going to be a long pregnancy. I secretly cross my fingers.

**NEW STORY, what do you think? REVIEWWWWW! Also, this story needs a better name! Help ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just play with her characters.**

_Chapter Two_

**Rosalie's POV**

Ever since meeting Emmett at the doctors office, he's been in my life ever since than. It's different, and a little bit nerving. I almost feel pressured, which has never happened before. Like he's constantly talking to me, to make sure this pregnancy happens. Which won't work, but still it's like he's more nervous than his wife. And speaking of his wife, I've never even heard from her. I'm starting to wonder if she even exists. Well, I know she exists, but is Emmett really married to her? It never made sense to me. The high Fashion Vogue editor - yes, I researched - with the high school teacher. That doesn't even happen in the movies. And though I'm very curious, I haven't gotten the nerve to ask Emmett. Since, I barely know him, and because he doesn't even talk about her. The couple of texts we've sent back and forth, it's mainly about how he's excited.

As I pace back and forth my condo, my thoughts run wild. Mostly because, the pregnancy test is sitting on the counter, and I'm waiting for the results. Because even though, I'm a bit skeptical of their relationship, and it all seems so weird, I still want to give them a child. Maybe not them, but Emmett. Even through text messages, I can still feel how over the moon he is. It's almost too sweet, but still, I'm glad that if I am pregnant, this little baby will have at least, one loving parent.

Glancing at my phone, it's only been two minutes, and I curse how slowly time is moving. Almost as if he knows, Emmett texts me.

_"How is everything, mommy?" ~ Emmett_

I chuckle softly, because there's still a chance I'm not pregnant, but his optimistic behavior makes me feel more confident. Which leads me to something else I never do.

_"I'm waiting for the results now, want to come wait with me?" ~ Rose_

This is a first, never have I ever let anyone wait with me. I've always felt like, this was the only thing that could really be mine. The finding out part, but now, I've just let someone else intrude on it.

_"Really? I can't. Alice isn't home. She'd be mad if I find out without her. But, I can always surprise her. Alright, sure!" ~ Emmett_

As I read over the text message, it doesn't really surprise me, that Alice isn't home. And another reason why, I wonder if he's lying. But wouldn't the adoption agency figure that out? Or do they know his real story, and this is just bullshit, he's telling the doctor? Could he even do that?

I quickly type out the directions to my house, and put my phone done, heading into the kitchen. I don't even glance at the stick, it's no use. Now I have to wait.

**(WFME)**

Tapping my fingers impatiently on the counter, the intercom buzzes, and I pray that it's Emmett, because I can't wait any longer. Nearly running to the door, I press talk.

"Emmett, that better be you!" I talk so quickly, I'm not even sure if he can make out my words.

"Yes, yes! Buzz me in, woman!" I laugh, and quickly buzz him in. Now I feel hyped up, all the stored energy is making me like a child again. A child who downed ten pixie sticks in one sitting. It's almost like I'm a live wire.

The loud knocking, jolts me out of my excitement, and I rush over to the door. As I pull it back, I'm hit with reality. A weird one. Emmett standing at my door, a smile bigger than the sun. I'm not sure why I feel the sudden change in my mood, but I quickly push it aside, as I tug Emmett inside.

"The test is over there. You can go check." I motion over to the counter, and Emmett looks a bit hesitant. "Go on, see what it says, daddy." I grin, giving his arm a nudge.

"Did you check?" Emmett asks as he walks over.

"Nope, I waited." I stood by the island, crossing everything I could cross. I wanted this pregnancy, more than I ever wanted anything in my life. I wait quietly as Emmett looks over it, my patience running thin.

"So, what does it say?" I whisper quietly. His eyes haven't left the stick. Either anger and sadness, or shock and joy. He's still silent. Walking over to him, suddenly jolts him out of his little day dream, and I can see the biggest smile ever.

"You are my angel!" He laughs loudly, holding up the stick, and I can see whats made him so excited. There's two pink lines. I'm pregnant.

Before I can take another step, Emmett has me in his arms, spinning me around. "Rosalie, I can't even begin to thank you enough. This.. I.." Emmett puts me down, but his arms are still tightly around me. Theirs a sniffling sound, and I look over to see tears in his eyes.

It's a first for me, all of this. Having someone with me, sharing the joy of a new pregnancy. Especially this part right here. I smile, and giggle softly, as my own eyes tear up.

"Congratulations, daddy." As Emmett wipes his eyes, he kneels down and faces my stomach.

"Hey little person, this is daddy, and I can't wait to meet you." Emmett presses his lips to my belly, and I know despite what's going on in his personal life, I know for sure, I'm doing the right thing. And I know, he truly deserves the little life, growing inside of me.

**WELL? Review! Please and Thank You. Next update, by Thursday or Friday, at the latest. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT**

_Chapter Three_

**Rosalie's POV**

I love my brother; I really do.

"So you're doing this again?"

But when he starts to bitch about what I choose to do, my love for him dwindles.

Our mother has accepted it, so why can't he?

Yes, he's married, has two beautiful children, has a wonderful job. But that does not give him the right to shit on my life.

"Jasper, shut up."

I sip on my smoothie, trying to loose myself in the deliciousness of the raspberry, mango mixture. But he makes it so damn hard.

"Rose, I don't mean to pick on you. I really don't. I know you love doing this, but when will it ever be your turn."

Ah, yes. Concerned big brother, I've heard this side of him before. It was sweet the first time, now I just want to punch him. Because really, who is he kidding. We both  
>know how shitty of an older brother he was. I mean, sure, he had his moments, but come on.. he could of done a lot better. I guess this is how he's making up for it. Lovely.<p>

"You're twenty four years old, do you really think you can keep this up? Popping out babies. It's not healthy, Rose." Blah, blah, blah.

"Jazz, will you shut it, please."

He nods, casting his eyes down. But I can tell he wants to go on, he's not finished. How he can repeatedly talk about the same things, how does he not get sick of listening  
>to himself.<p>

"But seriously, how many more do you plan to pop out?" He mumbles, and I nearly loose my composure. Smacking my hands down on the table, I blow up.

"Jasper, are you serious, I asked you nicely, just shut up!" He's trying to be the concerned older brother, I get it, I really do. But there's a limit, and he's pushing it.

"Alright, fine. I have to go meet Maria, I'll call you later." He kisses my head, as I mumble as goodbye.

Enjoying the quietness of my own thoughts, I slouch back in my chair closing my eyes. No one bitching, no one going on and on. Just me, my smoothie, and quietness.

That is, until my phone beeps. Text message. Emmett.

_"Hey angel, free for lunch? My treat!" ~ Emmett_

I think it over for a few seconds, do I really want to seem eager? Before Emmett, I've never had interaction with the babies parents. But my curiosity got the best of me.

_"I'm at the cafe in town, you can join me, but only if you fill me in on this mysterious, Mrs. McCarty." ~ Rose_

**(WFME)**

As soon as he sits down, Emmett gets straight to business. I like it. No bullshit.

"So you want to know about my wife?" He asks, taking a sip of the fresh water. I nod, flipping through the menu.

"Alice, well.. she's a different kind of person. You really need to understand her, to really love her."

I keep my comments to myself, and nod, letting him know to continue.

"She's serious about her work, she focuses on work, because she can't have children. Which you obviously know, or we wouldn't be talking." He smiles, following my lead  
>and picking up his own menu.<p>

"So you're really married to her?" I look straight at him, and the look he gives me, it's filled with confusion, and I can see the smile dancing on his lips.

"It doesn't seem like it, does it?" He chuckles. "But, yes I am. At times, I wonder if I'm married to her too."

"So, I'm not giving this baby to a pathological liar, who thinks he's married to Alice Brandon?" This time, he laughs so loud, I wonder if he's going to break his laughing box.  
>Laughing box? Not sure if that's the right terms, but you understand.<p>

"As much as I think it would be easier, to be a pathological liar, and live in a dream world, where I'm married to Alice and everything is peachy keen.. that is not the truth.  
>I'm married to her yes, and at times it's not the best. But we manage. We got married six years ago, I was twenty two.. and she was twenty. Just starting out in her career.<br>We wanted a family right away, a big one too. But shortly after, we found out Alice couldn't have children.. and that's when she threw herself into her work." Emmett's easy  
>going personality seemed to diminish.<p>

His whole marriage, it seemed to be tainted, just because Alice couldn't conceive. And now more so than ever, I hated this woman even more. Maybe it was wrong of it, but  
>to neglect your husband, close yourself off completely. It seemed so unfair.<p>

"I'm so sorry. For you.. and Alice." I nearly had to choke it out. Because honestly, Alice was the least of my concerns.

"I know what you're thinking, Alice must be this ice cold bitch. She's not though, well; she wasn't until I brought up other ways. I want children, but Alice, she's still warming  
>up to the idea." He continued, "I'd love a child, no matter if it's my own or not. It's hard on her, she won't be apart of this baby, the way I will." He says the last part quietly,<br>and I know what he means.

He's apart of this baby, it will be his blood. But Alice, she has no real claims to the baby. Only because she's Emmett's wife.

So maybe the ice princess, isn't that cold after all. Maybe, I can see where she's coming from.

As he cleared his throat, Emmett smiled up at me. "Alright, so let's talk about you, Angel." His smile is so genuine.

"Angel?" I ask, laughing a little. I'm sure, Ice Princess, would love to hear him calling me angel.

"Yes, Angel, because you are. It's like you were sent down, from the baby heaven, to give me this amazing gift." And if I didn't hear it myself, I would of never believed, a  
>man would ever say something like that.<p>

I grinned, rolling my eyes playfully. "Well, Mr. McCarty, aren't you the sweet talker." He grinned sticking out his tongue, smiling even bigger than before. And now I can see  
>his dimples, as big as life.<p>

"Alright, so me? Well, I'm twenty four.. single, and well.. I'm not very interesting." I smile, and shrug my shoulders. "The best thing about me is.. well, I can make people  
>happy. And I know that this won't last forever, so.. maybe.. I'll do something else to make people happy." Again, I shrug my shoulders. I'm quiet boring, if you ask me.<p>

He just seems to take it all in, my boring life and everything. "Well, my life isn't that better. I'm a teacher.. history.. and a football coach. I like chicken wings and chips. And I  
>want to be a dad, have a son, who I can toss the football around with.. and a daughter. My little baby girl, who will eventually grow up and become a woman, and give me<br>gray hair." Everything about him seemed so real and true, but I kept coming back to his wife.

In my picture of his life, it was him, this family man; with a wife, who was loving and warm. A considerate human being, who didn't turn to ice, when he brought up other  
>ways to have a family. A family, she had said she wanted.<p>

"You speak so fondly of being a father, it's refreshing." I smile, nodding over at him. And as I do, his smile becomes even more bigger.

"It's all I ever wanted, to be a father. Which is why I'm so greatful to you. Without you, none of this would even be possible."

I reached over, and touched his arm. "I'm glad I could help you."

"So am I, Angel." He squeezed my hand gently, his eyes locking with me.

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING!

Chapter Four

Rosalie's POV

.  
>.<p>

You know it's bad, when your "fat" pants, no longer fit you. It's only the forth month, and I'm already switching to yoga pants. Normally, I have until the fifth month, but this is Emmett's child.

Emmett's little spawn, will be the death of my hooha. Standing sideways in the mirror, the baby bulge is in full view. Nothing about this pregnancy will be small.

Grabbing my beloved iPhone, I snap a picture, sending it to Emmett.

"Hey daddy, I foresee a little boy in your future. This is crazy, there's already a bulge!"

I send the message, and reach for yoga pants.

I'm thankful though, because so far, everything is going smoothly. This big little peanut is healthy, and is growing right on time. Dr. Cashich believes this will be an easy going pregnancy. Which is amazing for me, since the last one was a little bumpy. Morning sickness for basically the whole pregnancy.

Hopefully next month, we'll be able to see what the sex is. We includes, Emmett and Alice. At least, I hope so.

Staring at my enhanced figure, my phone chimes, signaling a text.

"FUCKING SWEET, that bulge better get bigger! He's gonna be a monster! ;) Can't have anything less." ~ Emmett

I laugh, shaking my head. Choosing to ignore the content of that text. To anyone else, it may seem like normal daddy talk. Except, this is not anyone. This is Emmett McCarty, and I've learned, his humor is anything but normal. His humor is crude, and filled with profanities. But still, some of his jokes are funny. And he also promised to stop swearing once the baby could repeat him.

He's going to be one interesting parent, but I know he'll be a great one.

(WFME)

5 Months Pregnant

"Meet up for lunch?" ~ Emmett

I typed a quick response, before rejoining the conversation. Listening in as Jasper, and our cousin Edward; discussed pregnancies.

It would be cute and all, if it wasn't going against me. Somehow, Jasper had managed to convince Edward, that what I was doing, wasn't right.

Except, he didn't like how I "worded" it. In his defensive, so he said; he was, "just trying to help me see my mistakes". Yeah, alright; mistakes my ass.

I used to love my cousin, until he went to the dark side. Now he pisses me off, probably even more than Jasper does.

"Would you two fudgetards, shut your pie holes!" I barked out loudly, standing up not as gracefully as I would have liked, but hey, I'm pregnant, bite me.

"Hormones." Jasper muttered dryly. Edward, being the smart ass he is, chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Until you can learn to deal with this, I don't want to hear from either of you." Without waiting for a response, I headed to my car.

.

.

.

.

"Sorry about the booth, Rosie; they didn't have anything else." Emmett apologized for the umpteenth time. His sperm was mingling with my eggs, like we had to worry about sitting in a tight knit space.

"Em, it's alright. I'm comfortable." Patting his arm, I glanced over the menu, before bringing up my next topic.

Ahem. Just clearing my throat, because this won't be weird. "So, is Alice coming?" Doubtful.

"She was supposed to join us for lunch, but something came up. She promised, she'd be here to find out the sex." Emmett's face lit up.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" I grinned, biting on my straw like a child. I was excited too.

"Rosie, you have no idea." Rosie; his new nickname for me. I couldn't deal with Angel. "I don't even mind if it's a girl, I'm just so excited." Pulling out his phone, I watched as he quickly scanned through something. "Like this, if it's a boy.. this one.. and for my little princes, this one!" He handed over his phone, and I glanced at the two sets of cribs.

I giggled softly, admiring how much effort he was putting into all of it. "I have to say, I like the little boys better. Blue was always my favorite color." I grinned, handing his phone back to him.

"Really, I was actually liking the pink more." He rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back in his pocket. Only to take it out a second later, when his phone buzzed.

"Fucking bitch." He muttered under his breath, probably not meant for me to hear, but since all of my senses are heightened now, I have ears like a hawk.

I wondered if that was towards Alice?

"Turns out, Alice won't be here." I knew it. Not the time to gloat.

"She can't leave, or something. She said she's sorry, and she sends her love." I pat Emmett's hand, as much as I want to feel bad, I can't. I don't really feel bad, because it doesn't look like he's too sad about.

"Oh well, it'll be a surprise for her!" He grins, and starts chattering on about other stuff. As I try and listen intently, a flash catches my eye, and I turn my head to see a camera man.

"Um, Em.. why is that man snapping pictures of us?" I nudge him, trying not to catch the mans attention more. Looking down, Emmett just shrugs it off.

"Heh, I don't even notice anymore. It comes with the territory. Alice isn't like a world non celebrity, but she's still known." He chuckled, and I was lost. "The first time we had our picture taken; well Alice did, she thought she was being punked. She couldn't believe it, I still can't."

Paparazzi? That's insane, she's just a magazine editor.

"Maybe to us, but not to them." He answers mindlessly.

Huh? I said that out loud?

"Yup, and that too." He chuckles.

Fuck my life. I look over to him, thankfully, I said that to myself.

"Ready to it, mommy?" Em asked, nudging me lightly.

.

.  
>.<p>

I'm not fond of these, "beds", they're uncomfortable. You're making a pregnant woman, lie uncomfortably on this.. board? Not right at all.

It has no support, and it does a number on your back. Right now, not so much, but once you hit seven to nine months, let me tell you.. it's a killer.

Emmett doesn't seemed phased by my bitching, he's nodding along, and trying to give me more comfort. But to no avail, I'm still moaning and groaning.

"Hello, Rosalie, Mr. McCarty." Dr. Cashich walks in, always in high spirits.

"Hi." I smile sweetly, not taking my anger out on her.

"Hiya Doc, let's see my son!" Emmett grins, coming to stand right by me.

"He's eager." She grins, setting up the machine. Followed by lifted up my shirt, and placing the cold slimy goo on my belly. I look up to Em, and his eyes are glued to the screen.

"Let's see, there's the head.. spine.. arms.." She trails off, pressing a few buttons, and moving her little wand thing along my belly.

"Ahhh." She murmurs, and I'm pretty sure, Emmett is going to bounce out of his shoes.

"What's going on, doc?" Dr. Cashich laughs softly, pressing a few more buttons.

"Everything looks perfect, baby and mo- Rosalie is healthy." I smiled at her stutter, and you would think after three pregnancies, she would get it right.

"Alright, are we ready to find out the sex?" Emmett nods so quickly, I swear he's going to make himself.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I giggle softly, and nod with him; not as fast though.

"From what I can tell, Mr. McCarty, you'll be the proud papa of a little girl." At the mention of a little girl, my eyes began to blur. Tears. This has never happened before, but I never had a girl before.

"A girl?" He asked softly, for once, and as I looked up at him, I could see the water filling his eyes. "A little girl." He repeated softly.

"I'll give you two a minute alone, and go print out some pictures." She handed me a cloth, and stepped out of the room.

Emmett walked around to the other side, and just stared at the frozen image. "A little girl." I smiled, pulling my shirt down.

"You excited, papa Em?" I grinned, and he turned around nodding.

"More excited than anything in the world." He grinned.

He wiggled in between my legs, and hugged me so tightly. He must of realized, because I didn't even have to say anything, when I felt his grip loosen, but still he had his arms around my waste. His face in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you so much, Rosie, I don't know what I'd done without you." He whispered softly, his voice cracking.

I held him just as tight, and rubbed his back gently.

And in the back of my mind, I was glad Alice wasn't here. And I felt a flutter, not in my belly, but in my heart.

A flutter, that couldn't of meant anything good.

Fuck my Life.

.

.  
>REVIEW? THANK YOUUU!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, Eureka Twilighter, for always sending such positive reviews! You're amazing!**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT<strong>

_Chapter Five_

**Alice's POV**

Flipping through articles, and pictures for this months issue, I focused on this and only this. This magazine was my baby, my world. If this wasn't perfect, I wouldn't be able to focus on anything else. Everything has to be up to date, fashion conscience, consistent .. and, most of all, just damn perfect. If nothing else in my life could be perfect, this sure as hell will.

"Miss Brandon, I have some of the new images." A young timid, quiet mouthed blonde, meekly makes herself known.

"Come on in, Kara. And speak up, no one is going to notice you, if they can walk all over you." I glance up just in time, to see her nod her head.

"Use your words, you have a voice, so use it!" I say a bit more forceful.

"Yes, mam." For the love of God, she's hopeless.

Handing the photos in my direction, she takes a step back. And I curse whoever hired her. They give me, a timid little girl. When hello, I'm Alice Brandon, who's never been shy or timid a day in my life.

"Alright, thank you. You may go!" I wave her out, as my best friend, Bella walks in.

"Allie, you'll never guess who's on the cover of US Weekly." She gossips so damn much, but I love her. And I bite.

"Who, my dear Belly?" I smirk, looking up at her, but my smirk gets slapped off my face.

"Emmett.." I nearly mouth. I know who the blonde is, but Bella doesn't.

Yes, my best friend, of I don't even know how long.. doesn't know I can't have children. She doesn't know about Rosalie, and the unborn child.

"And look at the blonde bimbo.. she's chubby too." Bella laughs, humorlessly, I might add.

No Bella, not fat, I want to add. I bite my tongue.

"What are you going to do?" Bella perches herself on the side of my desk, snapping a piece of gum in her mouth.

"What does the article say?"

Bella flips open to the page, scanning the article.

"Emmett McCarty, 28, the husband of Alice Brandon, 26, was recently seen getting hot and heavy in a dark corner, in a cafe in downtown. The leggy blonde is not in the public eye. Sources confirm, she's a friend from Emmett's hometown." She reads off, and I can't believe how much a magazine could lie so blatantly.

Emmett was not getting hot and heavy, with the "leggy" blonde, and what unreliable sources, confirmed she's a friend from Emmett's hometown? I feel the anger begin to boil up inside of me.

"Does it say anything else?" Bella shook her head.

"Not anything important, just how you guys met and shit.. and how it's shitty of Emmett."

Leaning back in my chair, I try to figure things out.. how I can easily blow this over. There's no possible way. Shit has already hit the fan.

"I guess there aren't any good guys out there." Bella sighs, hoping off my desk. "Talk to you later, pixie."

Yes, there are. Emmett is my good guy, he's not like this. Not only has he ruined my image, but his also. No one is going to like the cheating husband.

This is so fucked up!

.

.

**Rosalie's POV**

Mom continues to chat on about only God knows what, as I fade in and out of the conversation. I've heard some of it, it doesn't interest me. She's jumping to one thing to another, with a few profanities here and there, I swear, she'd love Emmett. My mom is classy, when she needs to be, but damn.. she has the mouth of a sailor. I love her though, growing up with a mother like her, it was easy and carefree. You knew you'd be accepted, and loved, no matter what you chose to do.

Especially dad, he's the laid back parent, if you can believe that.

"OH MY GOD, MOM! ARE YOU HERE? I HAVE SOME PRETTY JUICY SHIT HERE!" My sister yelled from the doorway, slamming it shut, and I listened closely, as her heels clicked down the hallway.

"Rosalie is having an affair, with Emmett McCarty!" My sister sang, and my mom just looked at me.

"What the fudge are you talking about?" I stand up, facing my sister as she skids to a halt. Not expecting me? Probably not.

She clears her throat. "It's all right here." She waves the magazine in my face, and I snatch it from her.

And there we are, as plain as day. On the cover of US Weekly, in the damned booth.

Flipping open to the page, I scan the article.

"Are you fudging kidding me!" Tanya laughed, loudly; I might add.

"She's reading the part, where they call her the "leggy blonde". Tanya grins, perching herself on the counter. "Apparently, Rose is Emmett's friend from his hometown."

"I thought you told me Emmett grew up here?" Mom asked, pouring a glass of wine.

"He did, I don't know what the hell they're talking about. Jesus!" Pulling out my phone, I text Emmett.

_"Have you seen the cover of US Weekly..?" ~ Rose_

Flopping back down in the chair, I bury my face in my arms. This is more than I can handle.

My phone chimes.

_"Yeah, Alice ripped me a new asshole. I'm sorry, Rosie.. I'll fix everything. Don't get upset, keep my little princess happy and healthy." ~ Emmett._

He's apologizing? Really? I could of just fucked up his marriage, yet; he's apologizing to me?

"I'm guessing Emmett's the father of the recent bulge in your stomach?" Tanya chirped, sipping her wine.

"Yes, he and his wife can't have children. So they found me, and yeah. But apparently, they didn't tell anyone.. and she's known.. so yeah." I mumble into my arms. Feeling tired, depressed, defeated.. every emotion all wrapped up in one.

"Aww, honey. It's alright." Tanya rubs my back gently, and I think I've falling into a dream, because my sister is never this nice.

Tanya is a lot of things, fierce, bold, blunt, pigheaded; but nice, and loving? Sisterly? Never.

"Sweetie, you feeling alright?" My mother asks, and Tanya makes a noise with her mouth.

"Yes, I'm fine! I just feel bad for my sister. She's trying to do a good thing, and help someone.. and this is how she gets repaid."

I glance up, shock all over my face, and I look at my mom, who's looking at my sister.

"Seriously, Tan?" I straighten out.

"Seriously. I'm a bitch, I know. But you're my sister, I love you." She ends her little heart felt speech, by sticking out her tongue.

Yeah, that's the Tanya I know.

"What did this Emmett guy say?" Mom asked.

"That he would take care of everything, not to worry. Make sure I keep his princess happy and healthy." I smile, looking down at my rapidly growing belly.

"He seems like a good man." Tanya comments.

And I hold back my own response.

Because, he's more than a good man.

He's amazing.

There's that flutter again, and once again, I repeat; fuck my life.

.  
>.<p>

REVIEW?


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**

**This isn't the last chapter, but the end is near!**

_Chapter Six_

**Rosalie's POV**

Today marks six months. Not only is this pregnancy the easiest, I've ever had.. it's flying by so quickly. It seems like just yesterday, I was meeting Emmett and Alice for the first time. Since then though, Emmett and I have gotten really close. Neither of us are really making it a known point. We're keeping it casual, and friendly. This baby is our only concern. I just want to give Emmett, a healthy baby girl, a child to love. A life he's always wanted.

My own feelings aren't relevant. They can't be, not in a situation like this. Emmett's a married man, maybe not happily at all times, but still. Whatever I'm feeling is just the baby, and my hormones, playing with my mind.

I don't love Emmett, nor am I in love with him.

I'm just, in love with the idea, of being in love. That's what I've been telling myself. Hoping that maybe, one of these days, I'll believe it.

I have to believe it, there's no other option.

Besides, can you really love someone in that short amount of time? Six months? Is it even possible?

I had to put all my feelings, real or not, aside and focus on reality.

.

.

Sitting down at the island, I glance over at the sonogram. Emmett's little girl. This time, I know the flutter is from my belly. I've been feeling them more often. Like she's finally understanding she can move, is that even possible? Of coarse, it has to be.

I laugh at myself. Why do I suddenly feel like this all is so new to me?

Because, maybe this time it's different. This time is new to me, because this time, this baby is apart of me.

And as much as I hate it, I already feel apart of her. Like when she's gone, I'm really going to miss her.

"Rosie, it's Em."

I wipe the tears from my face, and check my reflection as I'm passing by. I can't let him see me upset.

"Hey, Em!" I smile cheerfully, hoping to convey that I wasn't just crying.

"You ready to go, little mama?" I chuckle, nodding and grab my bag as we head out.

.  
>.<p>

Sitting up on the table, I smile as Emmett stands right beside me, his hand on my belly. "I think I felt her move earlier." I keep my eyes down on his hands, rubbing slow circles.

"Really?" He grins, kneeling in front of me. "'Kay princess, daddy's here, so how about you move?" I laugh softly.

He looks focused, staring intently at my belly. "I see, you don't feel like moving." He pouts, but I can still see a hint of smile.

And when he touches my belly again, I can feel soft movement. "You didn't feel that?" I ask, as he looks up, shaking his head.

"I think she moved." The grin becomes plastered on his face again.

"You like daddy's voice, don't you, sweet girl?" He cooed, and I could feel that flutter again. Not the baby though, in my heart.

And as much as I hate it, I do all I can to welcome it. Because, I want it, so damn badly.

.

.

"Are you sure, Alice doesn't mind you're here?" Yawning midway, he puts his hand over my mouth, and grins.

"Nope, she doesn't. She's not even home. Since the US Weekly thing.. things have been a bit cold at home." And that's where I feel bad, but Emmett won't hear it.

"Don't you dare apologize, Rosie, it wasn't your fault." He gets his thoughts out, before I can even form a sentence.

I just nod, and continue to watch as he draws circles on my bare stomach. There's so many emotions. It's sweet, yet so intimate.

He's never touched my bare skin before, but it shouldn't be that weird. It's just like before, except there's no material covering my belly.

But the energy has changed, and my breathing has changed. It's more choppy, and my heart is racing.

Emmett doesn't looked phased at all, but he's not the one being touched.

I'm the weirdo, feeling things I shouldn't be. He's just connecting with his daughter, and I'm having thoughts about, things I'm not even going to mention.

Sitting this close, I wonder if he can hear my heart beating in my chest. There's so much stirring inside me, I'm ready to explode.

"Is it weird, I find your belly so attractive?" His voice is low, and raspy. I can't bring myself to look at him.

"No." My voice breaks, and I try to clear my throat.

And I wonder, why in hell, this has to happen to me?

Emmett moves me closer, my legs resting in his lap, I'm almost tucked into his side. And as much as I want to move away; as much as I should move away, I can't. I want to get closer to him, breathe him in. Hold him close to me, and never ever let go. Because, right now, I feel better than I have in my whole life. Better with Emmett, than when I thought I was fine by myself.

Because with Emmett, everything is so much easier.

"Emmett, what are we doing?" The words are faint, but by the way he shrugs his shoulders, I know he heard me.

He went from drawing circles on my belly, to slowly caressing my side.

"Emmett.." I whisper again softly, and before I can even comprehend what's happening, his hands are cradling my face.

Lips parted. Breathing enhanced. His lips ghost over my jaw.

It's amazing, and nerve wracking. I can't focus, my minds to wrapped up.

He hums softly, trailing his fingers along my collarbone. He dips down, peppering open mouth kisses on my neck.

This is wrong, but I don't care.

I take it all in. Loving the feeling of his lips on my body.

"I've been hating myself for the past four months." He mumbles into my neck. "I have a wife, but I'm falling in love with my.." He chuckles. "The mother of my child?"

I sober up a little. "Do you know, that these past four months, have been the best months of my life?" He holds me closer, not in a sexual way, but in a comforting way.

"This past months, have meant more to me, than the time I spent with Alice." One of his arms cradled me, while the other went back to my belly.

"I've been trying to tell myself, this isn't right, that I have a wife. Who I thought I loved, but nothing compares to this." He gestured to us.

I don't say a word, I let him get it all out. Because I know how he feels.

"Alice and I had the biggest fight today. She told me, she knew I was in love with you. She told me I changed, that she could see it in me. She told me to get out, she couldn't bare to look me in the eyes." He whispered, and my heart stopped.

"I told her she was right, and I never meant for any of this to happen. But, I can't change how I feel." Everything was happening so fast.

Did he just confess his love for me? That he was in love with me?

Should I say something? I need to say something. So he doesn't think I'm scared? Right?

"You don't have to love me, Rosie, I don't expect it." His eyes were looking at my belly. "I know, you didn't ask for this." He sounded so hurt, I couldn't let him go any further.

So, I placed my finger on his lip, like he would do to me. "Emmett, please, shut up." I lifted his chin, and looked into his eyes.

"If I said I didn't love you, I'd be lying through my teeth." He blinked.

"You love me?" He shook his head, and I chuckled softly.

"Yes, you big oaf. I love you, I'm in love with you." Wrapping my arms, around his neck, I repositioned myself on his lap.

"I was trying to tell myself I didn't, that it was the hormones. But.. it's not. It's me, and my feelings. And they're all real. And I'm so in love with you it hurts." He held me closer.

"Everyday, I get closer to the due date. And everyday, I had to think about letting this baby go. And watching you and Alice be a family. That hurt more than anything in the world. This baby is apart of me, she's my daughter, and the thought of having to give her up.. it made me sick." He was comforting me now.

"It was all just weighing on my shoulders. That I didn't want to give her up, that I was in love with you.." I let my head fall on his shoulders.

"The only person, I want to raise our daughter with, is you." He whispered in my ear softly. "You're the only one, I want to love, and to spend the rest of my life with."

"And Alice?" I mumbled back.

"Was the wrong person for me. It's clear she doesn't want kids now. If you haven't noticed, she wasn't very eager to come to any of the appointments." He retorted bitterly.

"Alice is finalizing the divorce papers. Apparently, she stopped loving me months ago. She filed for a divorce, about a month before we met you. She was planning for me to do this alone all along."

For the first time, since I've been with him today, I noticed his ring was gone.

Cradling his face in my hands, I leaned in and he pulled me closer. His lips grazed mine, smooth and sweet, he pulled me even closer, and finally, his lips touch mine.

It's raw, needy, desperate.

It's everything I crave, and desperately need.

It's filled with love, raw and unscripted.

Our tongues fight for dominance. His fingers thread my hair, pulling me closer, I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

And slowly, just when I'm about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, he pulls away.

"I love you, Rosie, so fudging much."

And I can't help but giggle, because he said 'fudging', and it's the cutest thing ever.

"I love you too, Emmett, so fudging much."

"Say you'll be mine, forever?" He nuzzles my neck gently.

"If you promise, you'll be mine?"

Kissing my jaw, he nods. "Forever baby girl."

I hold onto him tightly, because now I know, I have nothing to worry about.

Because I get to be with Emmett, forever, and together; we can raise our daughter.

.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT**

**Chapter Seven**

_Rosalie's POV_

Waking up to the smell of fresh coffee brewing is something, I'm not at all used to. Then, I remember Emmett, and last night comes rushing back. Since we declared our love for each other, Emmett has been with me, every day. And before, I thought that I'd hate that, turns out.. I love it. And for the first time, Emmett slept over. Nothing sexual, or romantic. Far from romantic, I might add. Last night was filled with getting to know each other better, and then me getting sick.. in his lap. Yeah, I have a knack for embarrassing myself. But Emmett, he was amazing. Maybe deep down he wanted to kill me, but he hid it flawlessly. He held me the rest of the night, making sure I was alright. At seven months pregnant, he seems to be more nervous than I am. Which, I guess it expected. Since, he's a first time daddy, but I've done this before, and I'm enjoying watching him go through it. Whenever he's not talking directly to me, he's talking to his little princess. Literally, on his knees, with his face directly in front of my belly.

At seven months, I feel like I'm at eight or even nine. My belly is a small watermelon, and daddy's little princes, has been so much more active lately. She's using my bladder as a soccer ball. I surprise myself, when I start talking to her. Because, I've never done that before. Well, talk yes, but as mommy, never. I knew better than that, and because the last two times, I wasn't the mommy. I was just, the oven.. sounds funny, but it's true.

"Morning Rosie." Emmett calls from the kitchen, and still amazes me, how he knows when I'm awake.

"Morning Emmy." I cough, as my voice cracks, and then giggle when Emmett groans.

"Really, babe?" He hates that I call him Emmy, but I think it's adorable. I would even consider naming Cupcake that. Cupcake is what I recently named her, since all I crave are cupcakes.

Padding down the hallway, I smile at the view. Emmett bare chested, sitting at the island eating. I never thought I wanted any of this, but now that I have it, I'll be damned if I would throw it away.

"Want some juice? A little bit of coffee?" Emmett asks, jumping off the stool.

"I can get it Em, seriously." He doesn't hear me, well, he chooses to ignore me. "Sit babe." Is his only response.

"Emmett, I'm not handicapped, I'm pregnant." He nods, and continues on what hes doing.

Sitting down on the chair, I rub my belly. "Daddy's going crazy, cupcake."

He snorts, shaking his head, placing a full breakfast in front of me. "Daddy isn't crazy, he loves mommy, and wants to take care of her." He retorts, leaning down and placing a kiss on my lips.

Digging into the cheese omelet, Emmett's phone goes off. "Alice?" I ask, not even bothering to swallow, whats in my mouth.

"Probably." Nodding I continue to eat my breakfast, I let Emmett deal with Alice. She's not my concern.

"Fucking bitch!" He hisses, slamming down his phone.

"Emmett, language!" Ignoring me, he slides his phone in my direction.

_"Now that I've had time to think, I've realized I want this baby. You can leave me if you want, but you're not getting this baby." ~ Alice_

I smile, it's funny. Maybe it's my hormones, but she's funny. And not threatening at all. If I wasn't pregnant, I could take her scrawny ass. Most definitely.

"Why are you laughing, she wants to take the baby, OUR baby!" He growls, and I place my hand on his.

"Emmett, relax. It's my eggs and your sperm. This baby doesn't belong to her. She doesn't have any rights to her. You said it yourself, all of the doctor fees, and adoption fees, you were paying for it all." I say, 'were', because none of that matters now. "She didn't want to use her money, in case someone found out.. Emmett, you have nothing to worry about. It's useless if she tries to do anything." I lean over, and pull him closer, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Are you sure, I don't want her anywhere near our little girl." He mutters against my lips, and I nod, because there's no way in hell, I'm giving Cupcake to the Ice Queen.

.

Emmett grasps my hand tightly, he's nervous, and I think it's cute. Meeting my whole family for the first time. Except, dad won't be home till a little later. That he was happy about, said it gave him time to charm the rest of my family. I simply laughed at that. You couldn't really charm the Cullen's, we're a tricky bunch. And he laughed when I said that, because he obviously charmed me. His words not mine.

And I wouldn't let that discussion go any further, because he was stalling. I knew him so well, in such little time.

"Alright, one last time. Tanya, she's my older sister. Jasper is my older brother, but younger than Tanya. He's married to Maria, and they have two kids. Ben and Mike. Edward is my cousin, he's only a year older than me. And then there's mom, Esme. She's a firecracker, and has a mouth of a sailor. You guys will get along fine." I repeat again, and watch as the house comes into view.

"You can do this, Em. I know you can." Doing my best to lean over, I sort of kiss his cheek, rubbing his hand softly.

"Carlisle?"

I laughed a little, "Daddy, well; he's the laid back parent. Mom's stricter, but still she's laid back too. Jazz, Tan and I; had it easy growing up. Which is why, I know you'll be okay. They're not scary. Jasper's annoying, Tanya can be a bitch... but deep down, they're all very loving people. I promise."

Emmett jogged around, and helped me out of the car, taking my hand back in his, grasping it just a little tighter than he was before. I figured, in two months, I'd be breaking his hand, so it all worked out.

.

Everything went amazingly, Mom loves Emmett.. so does dad. Tanya has been eying him all night; Jazz and Edward seem to approve as well. He needs to listen to me more, I told him everything would work out, and what do you know; it did. I casually glance over to Em, every now and then, watching as he jokes around with the men in my family. He even gets along well with Mike and Ben.

"Rose, you're getting pretty far in your pregnancy, we need to throw you a shower!" Mom exclaims, and I can see her going into Mrs. Party Planner.

"I don't want one yet; it's too soon." Mom just waves me off, and brings out a pen and pad of paper.

"Too soon, Rose, you look like you'll pop any day." Tanya said so bluntly, she always had a way with words.

"But I still feel like, it's going to be a boy." Arms wrapped around my waist. "Nope, that's my little girl in there." Emmett kissed my cheek, as my mother gushed.

She was always a sap, thankfully, I took after dad. Yes, I was romantic, but little things like this, didn't send me over the edge.

"You want a girl, Emmett?" Emmett rested his chin on my shoulder. "He- Heck yeah!" Tanya smiled, rubbing my belly.

"Rose has a feeling it's gonna be a boy, even though we found out it was a girl, two months ago." He mutters playfully.

"Rose has only had boys, kind of makes sense." Jasper added his two cents, sitting on a stool next to mom.

"You never know though, it could more likely be a girl." Now dad adds in his two cents.

"Does it really matter? It's gonna be a little ball of poop!" Ben, Jasper's six year old, chimed in, making sure he was heard.

I giggled softly, smiling down at my nephew. He was right, on one part, did it really matter? I'd still love Cupcake, even if she were a boy.

And deep down, I knew Emmett would too. He'd be happy no matter what. And now that I'm keeping the baby, so aren't Jasper and Edward.

They were happy to find out about me and Em, so happy, they both hugged him. That was a little awkward, especially for Emmett.

"Boy, girl.. twins, triplets, I want my granbaby to have a baby shower!" Mom exclaimed, sighing as she sipped her wine.

"Go ahead, mom, plan the shower. Just tell everyone, neutral colors." Tanya said for me, and I nodded. She was smart for once.

Leaning back against Emmett, I looked on as my family happily chatted away, and watched as Emmett fit in so perfectly. It was perfect, and I wouldn't of wanted it any other way. I had it all now, a loving family, an amazing boyfriend, and a little cupcake to call my own.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS, AND THEN THE STORY IS OVER :(**

_Rosalie's POV_

Eight months pregnant, I'm almost there; yet it feels so far away. In the last month, I gained ten more pounds. Either Cupcake is going to be a little chubber, or we're having a boy. Part of me hopes for a little boy, a miniature Emmett. The other part of me wants Cupcake, but all of me just wants this over with. When the baby is yours, it's a lot different. I'm learning this quickly. Everything is different now, and I wish, I could do it all over. Pay more attention, and enjoy it more. But I have a feeling, Emmett's going to want more than one child. That's fine by me, because, actually making the baby with him; that will be the best part.

It's me against the table, again. And as I try and find a comfortable position, Emmett paces back and forth. "Rosie, I think you jinxed us." He says calmly.

Looking at him, I must look confused; which I am. But he grins, and sits down. "You keep saying it's going to be a boy.. now I feel like you're right. To be honest, you're kind of huge." He smiled sweetly, quickly getting up and moving across the room.

"Emmett! You jerk!" Did I mention, Emmett also got along well with Tanya too? They're both blunt mother fuckers. I do love them dearly though, but they need to not piss off the pregnant woman.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. And I mean the in the best, and nicest way possible."

"You just call your wif- girlfriend.."

"My what?" He cuts in, and I feel my face flush. I almost said wife, and he caught it. And, I'm so, well.. I really don't know.

"Your girlfriend." I give him the same teasing grin, but he doesn't fall for it like I do. Damn him!

"My wife?" He smirks, moving back towards me, hovering over me. "You got that right." He leans down, taking my face in his hand and kissing me so hard, that it almost knocks the breath out of me. "Maybe not right now, but soon. You're stuck with me, woman." Smirking against my lips, he kisses me again, this time softer, slow and filled with love.

"Knock, knock." Emmett pulls away slowly, as Dr. Cashich walks in. "Hello!" Perky as always, it was calming though. A doctor who would of been, grumpy and down, would of pissed me off.

"How are you feeling, are you concerned?" She looks over the chat, as her eyes focus back to mine. "We didn't have a scheduled appointment today, I was a little worried when I was your name on my list." Pulling over her stool, she sits down, lifting my shirt and feeling my stomach.

"Rosalie, wants to make sure it's a girl. She has feelings its a boy." Emmett replied, shrugging, taking his normal spot.

"Oh, well, let's check it out. I'm glad that there aren't any complications?"

"Nope, everything is going well."

Cold, slimy, green, just gross.

"She's on the heavy side.. she's growing nicely though." Doctor Cashich chuckles, and then her brows furrow.

Emmett sees this too, before I can ask, he's already there. "Everything alright?"

Pulling myself up a bit, I try and get a good look at the screen, but none of it really makes sense.

Clicking buttons, she moves the wand thingy, and tilts her head a bit. "Well, it could be the umbilical cord is in between her legs, or Rosalie has been right." Looking at the screen, she puts out what could either be a boy, or just a mishap.

"You can't tell for sure.." She smiles, chuckling softly.

"Well, just to be on the safe side, think of both names. We can give it another go on your next appointment."

Stepping out of the room, I face Emmett, and I can't lie; I'm feeling a little smug.

"I know my body." Emmett shakes his head, helping me down from the table. "It's a boy." I'm confident.

"It's just the umbilical cord, it's a girl, I know it!" Patting his cheek lovingly, I reach up and peck his lips.

"Sure baby, it's a girl." Heading towards the door, Emmett's behind me, almost reassuring himself, that it is in fact, a girl. Men!

.

My parents house has been turned into baby wonderland. It's oddly annoying. Streamers and confetti, diapers, bottles, everything. It's filled to the max. Plus tables and tables of food, and I can't help but wonder, how many people are coming.

Mom even went so far, as to get two cakes. A pink and a blue one. With the words, girl and boy written on each cake with a question mark. Very creative, I must say. Mom was always amazing at party planning, it still makes me wonder, why she chose to be a nurse, instead of a party planner.

But it makes sense, dad's a doctor, mom's a nurse; it's kind of cute.. in a way.

But, back to baby land. It's a bit overwhelming. And a bit scary, because; its just setting in, that we've accomplished pretty much nothing. At almost eight and a half months, all we have done is settled on the babies room.

It's not like we didn't try, everything turned out so much differently than I expected. I never planned to be a mom, nevertheless; having a baby of my own, in such a short time frame. I mean, could you really blame us?

"You're glowing, simply beautiful." Turning around I see her familiar face, and I'm a bit shocked to see her, but see very excited. "I can't believe it's been five years!"

Angela. My best friend in high school. When she moved away, we sort of lost touch.

"I can't believe it's you!" She hugs me, or at least tries. But makes due, with just kissing my cheek. "The girl who swore she'd never have kids, and look at you now."

Angela smirks, and I can't help but smile. It's true, I never wanted kids. But Angela doesn't know about my "work".

"I guess, I just met the right man." She grinned, nodding to the left. And I guess, she's been told of Emmett.

"I've seen that hunk of man, lucky bitch!" She laughs, and looks at my belly.

"Can I feel?" Normally, I'd say no.. it's creepy, but this is Angela, my best friend; or former, whatever. I obviously say yes.

"Wow, that's so surreal. You, Rosalie Cullen, a mom." She shivers, and I roll my eyes.

"Well, I'll let you get back to things, but don't forget about me." Giving me one last kiss on the cheek, she saunters off, and I head to find momma dearest.

.

Glancing over the guest book, it's filled with names, I'm vaguely familiar with, names I know and love, and then names I don't even know. Leave it to Mama Cullen to invite all of Washington.

But as I'm glancing along the lists, one name sticks out, and I see a bit of red.

"MOM!" I tried to keep from screaming, but I'm pretty sure I failed. Since her reaction was to almost drop a stack of plates, clutching her chest. Too bad! I'll feel bad later.

"What the fu- fudge, Rosalie!" She lightly whacks my arm with the towel, coming over to my side.

"What, is the matter?" I point to the book, third page, fifth line. Alice Brandon.

"Alice?" I nodded, still fuming. Why in the world, would she invite her?

"She said you and her go way back." And she didn't see a problem with this? A complete stranger, someone she's never met!

"I sort of remembered her name, so I figured, you must of been friends." I breath in deep, then let it out slowly.

"You sort of remember her name, because I've mentioned it a few times in the past eight months!" Don't get angry, calm Rosalie.

"See, I knew it was familiar!" She's proud, but now isn't the time to be proud.

"THAT'S EMMETT'S EX WIFE!" I'm pretty sure I scream, because I've lost it, I've checked out. Rosalie has left the building.

She knows she fucked up too. "Oh dear god!"

Yes mother, oh dear God. Fabulous. This is going to be one fun baby shower.

.  
>.<p>

Pacing to the best of my ability, I watch intently as the guests start rolling in a few faces I know. One or two, I'm not sure of. Everyone but the face I'm looking for.

Alice Brandon, will not step foot inside of this house, nor will she be close to my child. In my stomach or not. I don't trust her, as far as I can throw her.

.  
>.<p>

The party is in full swing, and as much as I try and calm down and enjoy myself, I can't take my eyes off the door. The parties almost over, but I still don't feel any better. It's almost like she's taunting me, waiting for the right moment to spring. Like I'm her prey, and she's luring me in. And I'm over thinking everything. My mind is racing, my heart is beating, it's insane.

Alice Brandon, is no one. She is nothing, and I won't let her scare me.

Saying goodbye to the guests, and I think I piss myself. Alice.

Fashionably late, is an understatement. She shows up, when everyone is gone.

"I'm sorry, but the parties over. I'll let Rosalie know you stopped by." My dad intersects her from coming into the house further.

"Could I come in and say hi, I've missed her so much."

She's missed me? Is she high?

I begin my breathing exercises again, and I'm praying this doesn't set off early labor. Who knows, pregnancies are weird.

"I'm sorry, but she's laying down. It's been a long day for her."

Carlisle has on his firm voice, I knew that voice very well. He tried to use it on us when we were growing up. It didn't work much, but still got to give him credit.

"Rosalie is sleeping, and we aren't waking her up." Jasper says, very coldly, walking down the stairs. Taking his place by our father, they seem confident that they have won, but if I know Alice; which I don't, but still.. it doesn't seem like she's one to back down.

"Jesus, she's pregnant, not sick. Just let me go see her, it'll only take a moment." Her sickly sweet voice, is making me want to retch.

"What the hell is all the bickering about?" I step from my place behind the wall, and hope I seem groggy enough.

"Rosalie, darling!" Alice chirps, pushing her way past Carlisle and Jasper.

And what's this darling bullshit?

"Uh, hi." She moves swiftly across the room, pulling me into a very uncomfortable hug.

"Let go." I pull back, keeping my hands firmly on my stomach. Letting my eyes linger on her. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to come here, and tell you to enjoy this all while it lasts." Her smile was so brilliant, that if I didn't know how she was, I might have been fooled.

"Alright, that's enough, let's go. Get out." Jasper seethed.

"No, Jazz.. it's alright. She's just delusional. She's crazy, basically. Because this child isn't hers. And if she takes this to a judge, the most she'll get is time." I doubt it, maybe if she tried to steal Cupcake - I need to think of a boy food; not the point. But she wouldn't get close enough to steal my child. Her attempts are pointless.

Like I said before, she has no claim on this child. It's our, as in mine and Emmett's.

"That's my child!" Her face flushed; and Jasper stepped closer.

"It's my eggs, Emmett's sperm. You did not create this child, you are not carrying her. So how does that make her yours? And when you were supposed to be involved, you were never there. I'm thankful you can't have children, God knows you'd abandon the poor thing. Now, don't make my brother angrier than he is. Get out of my house."

Jasper stepped in front of me, "The doors over there." In all my years, I've never heard Jasper sound so cold.

"This isn't over." Turning sharp on her heels, Alice nearly stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

Turning to face me, Jazz cradled my face. "Are you alright?" Dad was at my side as well, but the only person I wanted was Emmett.

"I'm fine.. thank you guys." I hugged them both tightly, but excused myself to my old bedroom, and prayed Emmett returned quickly.

.

Since the incident with Alice, I've never been alone once. Whether I'm with Emmett, Jasper, My parents.. whoever, I'm constantly with someone. They believe Alice could cause more harm than she's letting on. I think they're going a bit over board, but I love my family for caring so damn much. I mean, I wouldn't except less, but completely changing their days around, is more than I ever expected. Maybe I'm thinking less of them, who knows, I'm just glad they care.

Especially Emmett, who was more scared about the baby than me. I didn't take it personally, I was the same way. But we vowed, that no matter what, she was our only priority. Keep her safe, no matter what. And that's what we'd do, keep her safe. We were a team.

He's my rock, and he's kept me from crumbling down. There's no other person, I'd rather share this with. Not all the drama, but the good stuff.

Even if he is being a weirdo, and pacing back and forth, shouting random names. And every single one of them, I chose to veto.

We have little less than a month, and I hope we can find a name by then.

Can you leave the hospital, with a nameless child?

I really hope so.

We're screwed.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT**

**LAST CHAPTER! EPILOGUE WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW/MONDAY**

_Chapter Nine_

**Rosalie's POV**

Trying to stay quiet in bed, while someone sleeps beside you, while you have possibly the worst contractions in your life.. is the hardest thing ever. Today I'm forty weeks, and today my little Cupcake wants to meet the world. I couldn't be any more happier, but I just wished I could of gotten a few more hours of sleep. The clock on the bed side table, reads four twenty five in the morning. Am I excited to be up this early? Not really. But as another contraction hits, and I do all I can, not to scream out.. I brace myself for a long day.

In out, in out. Easier said than done.

"Emmett, babe.." He sleeps, dead to the world.

The contraction fades away, sighing softly, I smack Emmett's arm. "Wake up!" He jumps a bit, opening his eyes and looking around.

"Emmett, you need to wake up.. NOW!" Flipping over onto his back, Emmett stretches and mumbles about, 'needing to take a piss', cute, right?

"Emmett, I'm having contractions!" Stopping in the doorway, Emmett turns around.

"Contractions, why didn't you say something?" He's calm, but I can see the sweat forming. He's playing cool. "Just relax, kay babe? Breathe.. I'll call the doctor." He kisses my head, and turns to leave for the kitchen.

Pulling on the same yoga pants from last night, I run a brush through my hair. I've had previous experiences with this sort of thing. Getting up off the bed is the hard part, but thankfully, I get up quick enough, because when I take a step towards my make up desk, there's a pool of water at my feet.

"Emmett!" I feel like I've said his name so many times, in the span of five minutes. Nope, it's only been three.

"I called the hospital, babe.. they're waiting for us." He has my over night bag on his shoulder, and our coats over his arm. "Holy shit babe.. did you piss yourself? I would of let you go first!"He grins.

"No you jackass, my water broke!" At that moment, my body is wracked with another contraction. This one is stronger, more forceful, so much more I almost collapse to the ground, but Emmett is there and holding me steady.

"Breathe, babe. You're doing amazing." He coaches me, rubbing my back gently. If he thinks I'm doing amazing now, wait till he sees me later.

"Hospital. Drugs. NOW!" I gasp out, clutching onto him for dear life.

**(WFME)**

Breathe in, breathe out. Just relax, want some ice chips? You're doing great!

If anyone says anything else, I swear I'm going to rip their heads off.

And because, I've never felt this much pain in my life. This is a whole new level of pain. It's like this is my first child birth, and I have no idea what I'm getting myself into.

I'm moving along nicely, so they tell me. When I came in at five, I was dilated, now at ten.. the doctor just checked me and I'm at seven.

That's only two centimeters, in five hours. How is that moving along nicely?

And with every hour that passes, the contractions get worse. Like as in, blood-curdling screaming. The kind that makes your blood run cold. I've done all I can, to not pass out from the pain. I feel bad for Emmett, because I still blame him for getting me pregnant.

Maybe he didn't touch me, but his sperm mingled with my eggs, therefore; this is his fault.

He's being smart, and not arguing with me. And I hate how calm and relaxed he is. It's like he's been through this before. He's so perfect, it makes me sick.

Did I mention, I'm not feeling any love today. Today, I just want to rip your throat out. Yeah, what a nice momma to be.

**(WFME)**

At ten I was seven, and now at one.. I'm fully dilated and ready to push.

I've watched closely, as Emmett heard this. His calm facade, quickly fell short. His pacing and sweaty forehead, tells me he's scared shitless.

He won't admit it though, and it's driving me insane! Why can't he be weak? Why can't he confide in me, that he's nervous.

I excepted him to be nervous, this is his first labor.. his first child. It's natural.

"Emmett, come here!" I growl out, sounding a lot more harsh, than I intended to. "Come here." I tug on his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Relax, please. Everything's going to be fine." I say softly, and then another contraction hits me like a break.. and I'm gripping Emmett's shirt so tightly, my knuckles turn white.

I can feel the air getting knocked out of my body, the pain is so intense, and the epidural hasn't helped much.

"You're doing great, Rosie, and I'm sorry for being such a horrible partner. I'm supposed to be helping you." As much as I would love to console him, I'm in the middle of a really fucking painful contraction, so I don't care how he feels.

I scream as loudly as I can, and no it doesn't help me, I just feel the need to scream. Because honestly, what else can I do?

Emmett let's me squeeze his hand, and I think I might break it at one point. "It's fading..." I rasp out, loosening my hand.. laying back.

"Alright, Rosalie, are you ready?" Dr. Cashich walks in, gown on and ready to deliver.

I nod, and let the nurses do what they need to. Emmett gets a gown on, and he's back at my side.

"I love you, Rosie, you know that right?" He leans down to kiss me, and I can't ignore the wetness in his eyes. "Like, more than anything in this world, baby." Kissing me deeply, he smiles against my lips.

"I love you too. Always." I smile back, and I feel the need to do the next thing. "And I'm sorry for whatever I may say.. I don't mean any of it... and I love you more than anything, and I promise.. you won't be banned from touching me." I laugh a little, squeezing his hand gently.

And when it's time to push, he's right beside me, letting me mentally abuse him. Taking it all in, and just humoring me.

And when another contraction hits me, and it's time to push.. he lets me squeeze his hand, so hard, that both of our knuckles are white.

Sweat pouring off my face, out of breath, and still he tells me he loves me, and I'm doing amazing.

I want to scream, to hit, to kick.. anything.. because right now, I don't want to hear how much he loves me.

"Push, Rosalie, now!" She tells me.. and I push.. and I keep pushing, but there's only so much I can do, before I fall back, panting like a dog in heat.

"I can't.." Shaking my head, I close my eyes tightly, praying the tears don't fall. A cool cloth is placed on my head, his lips at my ears.

"Come on babe, push. Get mad at me, take all your frustration out. Think of pushing, as a way to slap me.. It's my fault you're pregnant." He taunts, and I push harder, trying to do what he says. But all the pushing, just makes me even more exhausted.

"And again, push!" Gritting my teeth, I lean forward, and push. Harder.

I can't take it anymore, it's like I pushed all I could.

"I see the head, Rosalie.. you're almost there!"

Emmett puts another cloth on my head, letting go of his hand, he flexes his fingers. "Oh man up!" I grunt out, trying my damn hardest to push. Push like my life depended on it, because in fact, a life does depend on it.

Our child's life. And I know, if I don't hurry up and push, she could have a lack in oxygen.

I focus on Cupcake, push, push, push. The nurse counts, while the Dr. Cashich grabs another tool. I don't even think about it.

Emmett's hand returns to mine, and I squeeze once more, with all my might.

"Here comes the head.. come on Rosalie, push!"

One last big push, it's all I need. It's all I can do. Because, I'm so drained, and exhausted, I feel like I'm going to pass out, if I have to push much longer.

So I push, hard, and long.. I refuse to give up.

And when I hear a faint cry, and Dr. Cashich saying it's a boy, I know my job is done.

Falling back on the pillows, Emmett is a blubbering mess at my side.

And that's when I realize, I was right.

It's a boy!

**(WFME)**

My eyes open slowly, and as I take in my surroundings, I realize.. it wasn't a dream. My hands go to my belly, still round, but there's no baby.

"Hi mommy." I gaze up at Emmett, sitting beside me with a little bundle in his arms. He looks so proud, and I can't even begin to explain how much love I feel.

"It's a boy?" I remember, smiling so big, I feel like I'm going to break my jaw. Standing beside me now, he puts our little boy in my arms.

"You were right." He kisses my head, and I look up for a kiss.

My attention is brought back to the little one in my arms, maybe I'm bias, but I think he's the most handsome little man in the world.

"Jackson Wyatt McCarty." Emmett says softly, while I stroke his little hand.

"He's beautiful, baby. Just like his momma." Emmett croons.

And I giggle softly, "He has his daddy's nose." He's the perfect mixture of Emmett and I.

My heart swells up with emotions. So many feelings at once, it's a lot to take in. I'm a mommy, I have a child. It's all too perfect.

"Rosie, look at his onesy, it's the cutest thing." Emmett nudges my arm gently, and when I look up at him confused, I get the biggest smile.

I didn't think the hospital clothes were anything special, but Emmett looks excited, so who am I to bring him down.

Gently opening the blanket, my eyes land on the ring taped to Jackson's onesy. My heart beats rapidly in my chest, a ring.

"Emmett.." I look at the ring, and then at him. Is he proposing?

"I know, it's fast... and all.. but I love you, and that's never ever going to change. So why wait. I love you, and I don't ever want to loose you baby. The day you walked into my life, I knew that things would never be the same.. and look at us now.. I'm so in love with you.. and you gave me, Jackson.. you gave me everything.. so now all I need.. is you to say yes.. that you'll put up with me, have more babies.. love me.. and just be my wife.. because, I know.. there won't be anyone else, who will love me like you do."

And when he finishes, my eyes are blurry, and I'm full on crying.. because I know Emmett, and this is how he's romantic.. and I wouldn't have it any other way. Because he's right, and I know, there's no one else, who could love me like he does.

"I love you, Emmett, and yes.. I'll marry you." I laugh softly, sniffling and kissing him. And he's kissing me back, runny nose and all.

He slips the ring on my finger, and I never want to look back.

I have my boys, and my life has never been better.

I'm ready to start forever.

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**  
><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT**

**EPILOGUE **

_ROSALIE'S POV_

Six months after the birth of Jackson, Emmett and I tied the knot. A quiet and cozy little wedding, with a mere two hundred guests. And on the honeymoon, Emmett and I had just a little too much to drink, and that's how we got our second son, Aiden Carlisle McCarty. This time around, we're hoping for a little girl. Even though the odds are very much against us. With me having two previous boys, before my own two sons, I feel my eggs will never produce a little girl. I've come to terms on that. So, imagine my shock, when the doctor tells us.. that no it's a not a boy, but a beautiful baby girl. Apparently, the odds were in our favor.

Charlotte Rose McCarty, was born on January 29, 2010. Emmett wanted to name her after me, but I didn't want her first name to be Rosalie, so we compromised. And ended up with her middle name, being Rose.

Emmett and I were over the moon, ecstatic about our little girl. She's the most precious thing in the world, and I think for now, Emmett and I are happy with our little family.

**Two Years Later**

Bouncing my sweet baby girl on my hip, I stand bare foot in the grassy field, as Charlie and I watch, Emmett with Jackson and Aiden. And if I had any doubts - which I didn't - but if I did, about Emmett being a father, they all washed away. He's so perfect, I swear he's done this before. He's rough with the boys, yes I admit, but then there's this side where I don't even know where it came from. And he adores Charlie, at two years old, she already has daddy, wrapped around her chubby little baby fingers. It's quite adorable how much he loves her.

But I can't blame him, because I feel the same way, but the boys have me in the palm of their hands. It's sad, because I know it, and they do too. At such a young age, and they can play me so well. But who could blame me? They both have dark curly hair, with big brown eyes.. little mini Emmett's.

Emmett says the same thing about Charlie, she has my blonde hair, and blue eyes. Emmett already talks about buying a gun, because he knows she's going to have the guys flocking around at her feet. And he said he knows this, why? Because daddy knows everything.

Charlie's musical giggling, brings me back and I watch as Jackson does his little, football touchdown dance. Aiden just giggles along with Charlie, because Aiden adores his little sister. Jackson, not so much. She's just an icky girl, his words, not mine.

"Rosie! Look at us dancing!" Emmett hollers from across the field, and I watch as my men dance like monkeys. It's something only a mother and wife could love, and trust me, I do love it. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Jackson and Aiden run to me, falling down on the blanket I laid out, attacking the snacks like they've never ate before. "Slow down boys, you're not animals."

And to that, Aiden snorts like a little pig. "Yes we are momma!" And he then snorts again. "Right daddy, we're little pigs?" His eyes light up when Emmett comes back into view, wrapping his arms around Charlie and I.

"Heck yeah we are." He chortles in my ear, kissing my cheek and stealing Charlie from my arms, snuggling her into him.

Joining the boys, I pull Jackson into my arms, because at five years old, he's already too cool for mommies kisses. And I won't even lie, when he first turned down my goodnight kiss, I cried like a little baby. I was so shocked, my little boy, wasn't my little boy.

"Ew, mommy!" He grunts, wiping off his cheek, as I pepper his face with kisses. Just because I know how much he hates it, and how much he wants to be a "big boy".

"You can give me kisses momma!" At this point, Jackson takes that as he cue and squirms away from me, and Aiden plops in my lap snuggling up to me.

"I love you, momma." I pull him closer to me, and hold him tight, never letting him go.

"I love you too, little man."

Leaning my head, gently against Aiden's, I watch Emmett with Charlie, and how loving he is. Her sweet musical laughter, followed by his louder than life laughter.

Jackson lies in between us, and occupies himself with grapes, and I catch him glance at the both of us, and he'll smile. I'll feel as he scoots closer to me, then scoots closer to Emmett. His little quirks, that tell me, even though he says he's a big boy, that he still loves his momma. And that's the best feeling in the world.

"Come on, let's go play!" Aiden claps, as Jackson pulls him along.. and they run after each other. Their giggles brightening up even the cloudiest day.

I scoot over next to Emmett, and he pulls me in closer. Wrapping my arms around him and Charlie, I watch as the boys play.

My sons, with my little baby girl, the three reasons for functioning. Because sometimes even Emmett can't cheer me up. On those long horrible days, and the only thing I want to do it sleep, but when I see their faces, a toothless smile, sticky candy kisses. It just makes everything a thousand times better.

I had no idea, how amazing being a mother could feel. Having a family, a husband.. there's no greater feeling.

Because, I know I'm truly blessed. That everyday, I get to do what I love.

Running my fingers through Charlie's curls, I look up at Emmett, who's already looking at me.

"I'm glad she couldn't have kids, because I would of never have found you. Never would have been this happy."

I know who "she" is, and we refuse to speak of her name. But even though I have a great dislike for her, I'm still glad we went through it all.

"I love you, Emmett. More than anything in this world." Cradling my face, Emmett kisses me, and two little boys saying "EW", doesn't even break us apart.

But I giggle softly, because I know it's only going to get worse. The little EWs, when they can talk more, and figure out what mommy and daddy are up too. The teenage years, I can wait for them.

"Oh hush, you little poop. Some day, you're going to be doing this too." Emmett grins, as I scoop Charlie into my arms, just in time because Emmett pulls the boys into his lap and begins to tickle them mercilessly.

Holding Charlie closer, I smile proudly, and watch as my boys begin to rough house.

My boys, my family, my daughter, my life.

It's all mine, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I'm so glad fate met Emmett.


End file.
